The 13th Dimension
''' The 13th Dimension '''is a dimension that contains many VenturianTale's antagonists, seems to have been somewhat inspired by Xen from Half-Life, and is home to most of the bizarre and strange VenturianTale Characters, and home of the Alternative Acachalla Family, its by far the most quoted dimension in the whole Garry's Mod Roleplay, and one of the most important and unstable dimensions in the entire Multiverse. It is home to lots of characters the center of the "everything", and for many, it is neccecarry to pass through in order to travel through dimensions, much like Xen. It is ruled over by Prince Fang, an evil inter-dimensional lawyer who loots people, kills them, steals their kidneys (presumably to sell them on the black market), and has enslaved billions of people across 15 different dimensions. The Acachalla family's microwave will become a portal to the 13th Dimension if left on for more than 3 minutes and 30 seconds. Story The 13th Dimension is well known by the main protagonists, with people (and other living and dead entities) usually traveling across it, except for the people from the 1st Dimension. The Acachalla Family, P.I.E, and Officer Maloney originally knew about the other dimensions and rarely made physical or visual contact with other dimension's inhabitants. However, one day, because of an accident with a device sold from Johnny Ghost to Papa Acachalla, a rift was open, ripping apart the both dimensions and linking them, teleporting people from 13th Dimension to Earth, and vice versa, like a two-way Resonance Cascade. The portal to the 13th was opened when Gertrude tried to use a "head cruster" (that was in fact an old interdimensional teleporter) that Johnny Ghost sold them as a microwave, and because of this, their household began to "look like Tron Pee'd on it", and green things that would kill or turn people into horses if they lick it appeared, and because of Gertrude being the one who was using the head cluster, radiation affected her and thus making her into a multidimensional entity, causing her matter to transfer between forms and turn her into concentrated energy and back, changing her from plasma rays, to bronze, glass and bricks; the rift also brought to life an life-size paper-mache sculpture of Maddie Friend that Billy kept in his room for unknown reasons, and made lots of trees grow in the front yard. After fighting their way through several thirteenth dimensional horrors, they located Spencer. The nerd stated that only Maloney in his bird form could stop the head cruster. The impact of the universes disconnecting killed Officer Maloney in the process, but he came back from the dead in a later video, as the rift's radiation was most likely the reason Billy can bring people back from the dead. Residents and Items * The Cube of Happiness* * Cackasneaker Man *Prince Fang *The Gnome of the 13th Dimension *George Clooney (Batman took him along with all the memories and copies of Batman and Robin into the 13th Dimension at Spencer's request) *Batman *Johnny Toast (Former) *A Large Number Of Very Violent Dinosaurs * Jack Links * Susie Gumball * The Puppet * Possibly President Chicken * (bacon-tasting) Orange Lettuce * Bildshnipe * Wolfington * Susan Trivia * People don't use doors in the 13th dimension: They phase through them. * When you look out a window in the 13th dimension, you will see the 12th dimension. * Everyone sees things slightly differently in the 13th dimension * while Prince fang claims to rule the 13th dimension, it seems more likely that the Toilet Toucher controls that plane of existence, as Prince Fang has been known as toilet toucher's subordinate and is said by Papa Acachalla to rule the 17th dimension. * Looking into to a portal into the 13th dimension for too long will give you "the cookies", in which you turn into a cookie and most likely will attempt to eat yourself. Dimensional relations While other dimensions have been noted, accounted for and even explored, the 13 dimension seems to be the most well-known. For example, Prince fang was originally from the seventeenth dimension but apparently conquered at least 15 others. Making number thirteen his own. Beside the seventeenth dimension is the 15th dimension. Around Acachalla's House (Possibly dimensional residue left by the cosmic head cruster) is a rift to the fourth dimension, aka the dimension of darkness. The 5th dimension is made up of mostly water, and apparently contains knowledge to learn how to shape shift. All windows in the 13th dimension show the 12th dimension on the other side. It could be assumed that the 1st Dimension is Earth's dimension, but Jack Links' description of "People wearing bricks on their heads" seems uncommon on Earth. Category:Locations Category:Gmod Locations Category:Gmod Category:Dimension Category:Paranormal Category:Planet Category:17th dimension Category:Prince fang Category:13th Dimension